


Typical Thursday Night

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a typical night with Baz and Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Thursday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfiction so can't speak too highly about it. Unedited so feel free to point out mistakes. Enjoy!

Their scenes always start off rough, (Simon grinding Baz’s bottom lip through his teeth, Baz pulling Simon’s hair, Simon pulling Baz back onto the bed by his long, sleek black hair) but the real scene doesn’t start until Simon gives Baz a slow, sweet kiss like none of the others before or a while after. He does this just to show how much he truly cares about Baz, through all of the rough treatment and how much none of the roleplaying that follows effects the love Simon Snow holds for Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. It sets the hunger gnawing at Baz’s stomach alight. That’s when the grinding through rough jeans and deep hickeys forced into necks starts.

  
Baz has to pull back before Simon consumes him with the deep grinding, smothering kisses, and moving his hands anywhere that they can touch Baz’s skin. Simon is pinning Baz down onto the bed, with his hands on either side of Baz’s head. He leans down close to huff into Baz’s ear that sends a shiver down his back that he tries not to show, “Are you okay?”

  
Baz huffs in frustration. Although Simon always takes the dominance in bed, doesn’t mean that Baz is just going to give it up to him easily. He never wants Snow to think too highly of himself, so he says in a completely even voice, “Of course. You’re not that great, Snow.”

  
Simon hates it when Baz uses solely his last name during sex, and Baz uses it constantly, just to get under his skin. Simon returns to destroying Baz with a new vigor. He sits back onto his heels on either side of Baz’s hips to rip off his own shirt, along with Baz’s. He gives Baz a kiss that sucks the air straight out of his lungs, leaving Baz with a feeling like Simon would devour his whole being. Simon changes pace in a heartbeat, descending upon the now exposed flesh slowly, never dropping eye contact with Baz, daring him to ask him to move faster. Baz takes in a deep breath as Simon’s lips ghost over his skin, never making enough contact to satisfy the monster growing in Baz’s stomach. Moments before Baz was going to give in to Simon’s maddening teasing, Simon changes the speed yet again and sucks a dark hickey at the juncture of Baz’s neck and shoulder. Baz juts his hip up just a little, out of surprise, or at least that’s what he tells himself. Simon smirks and goes to town, covering all of Baz’s torso with alternating aggressive hickeys and butterfly kisses.

  
Baz approaches insanity as Simon kisses along his waist band. He softly kisses Baz’s jeans through two layers of clothing, but that doesn’t stop it from twitching. Baz sits up to help Simon take of his pants, because no matter how much of a chosen one he is, no one can take some one’s pants off that easily. Once he starts making the motions, a rough hand forces him back down onto the bed and he makes ferocious eye contact with Simon, who looks as though he’ll either give him the blow job of his life, or rip his dick off with his own teeth.

  
Baz still isn’t sure exactly what Simon’s plan is when he begins to unzip Baz’s jeans with his teeth. It took more practice than Simon would like to admit to get that trick to go so smoothly; a lot of awkward nuzzling to even get to the zipper and then lots of misjudgments of the distance from his teeth to the zipper. One unfortunate time Snow even bit Baz’s dick in the process, instantly ending the sexy mood. At least this time Simon got it down in one smooth movement with a seductive look in his eyes. Baz almost burst into laughter as he looked down at the face Simon was making, trying to look enticing but ended up looking like he had a just taken a bite of a lemon. He would have teased him too, if Simon hadn’t just gotten his mouth around Baz’s penis.

  
Simon focused on licking just under the head of his dick and then sucking as close to the base as he could reach, then back to licking around his head. Baz wanted to go mad with all the hanging and teasing. Simon pulled off with a pop and leveled him with a look Baz recognized, this is the moment where the scene really started, “What, are you a pillow princess now?”

  
Baz smirked and tried to come up with a quick insult but was shut up once again by Simon, almost like he was planning it, ripping off his pants. Simon smirks, starting a deep kiss, a full out make out session. Baz has never really been a big fan of the taste of his own dick, but he’ll put up with it or else Simon would make another quip about how weak he is. Then again, maybe he should do something.

  
Simon pulls back before Baz had a chance. He started rifling through their nightstand, “Now slut, you’re going to open your pretty asshole up, and I’m going to sit and watch.”  
Baz caught the lube as Simon threw it. He’s never been a big fan of people watching him finger himself, but that’s what this whole relationship was about: Simon taking Baz out of his comfort zones, at least during sex.

  
He waited until Simon got comfortable at the foot of the bed, in prime position to watch every motion Baz did. Baz rubbed the lube around his fingers, to just to start warming it up (no one likes cold lube), as Simon started kissing soft lines up his thighs. Baz shooed him away to start opening himself up. The first finger went in easily; they did fuck last night, had a good round of morning sex, and then wanked each other off after lunch. It’s not their fault they’re super sexually active; what more can you expect from a pair of young adult males with healthy libidos? Baz bites his lip when he hits his prostate by accident, distracted by his thoughts of earlier sessions. Simon looked up at Baz, “I don’t want to see you hold back another sound, or there will be punishments.”

  
Baz remembers the last punishment, a whole day with a vibrator in and a cock ring with Simon spewing merciless filth into his ears. It was a lot of fun, and led to some pretty great sex, but Baz doesn’t think he could go through that today. He lets out a deep sigh of pleasure, and a little of pain, when he adds the next finger after applying more lube. He scissors them smoothly, making sure that the lube is evenly spread throughout his ass and properly stretched before he plans to add the third. Before he can, Simon blows on his stretched hole.

Baz jumps back surprised, but Simon looks a little pissed, “Did I tell you to stop?”

 

“You can’t just fucking blow on my asshole and expect me to keep fingering myself.”

  
A dawning of realization crossed his face, like that idea never crossed his mind, and he said, “At least keep going. I can’t wait here forever. I just want to destroy your slutty ass.”

  
Baz lets out a quiet moan. He hates how much Simon talking down does to him, despises it, but he can’t deny his cock fattening up when Simon calls him a slut. Simon seemed to have picked up on this little kink a while ago, and pulls it out of his pocket whenever it caters to his advantage. But at least Baz had Simon’s daddy kink, no matter how ironic it was, stashed away too.

  
Baz adds more lube before stretching out the final finger a couple times. Then he takes the excess lube and strokes it onto Simon’s already condom covered dick; he must have done that while Baz was lost in his own pleasure. Before Baz could fully take his hand off of Simon’s penis, he was pinned to the bed. Simon looked down at him hard, “I’m going to stick my dick into your pussy and you’re going to take it like the whore you are.”

  
Baz lets out a deep moan before Simon punches it out of him with one swift plunge of Simon’s dick into his ass. He sets the pace like that, hard and brutal. Every thrust punches out a little more air out of Baz’s lungs and is accompanied by a deep moan. Simon is like a man possessed, trying to destroy his lover. He’s babbling off dirty words to Baz (you’re my bitch, take this like the whore you are, you’re such a good little slut for me) and it drives both of them crazy with lust, forcing their hips to thrust harder. Baz, if he wasn’t so lost in the sensations caused by Simon, would have berated him for being so ruthless. He’s already decided that he won’t be walking any time soon, so why not enjoy the moment while you have it. So, Baz starts to rotate his hips on beat with Simon’s fucking. Simon’s head drops onto Baz’s shoulder, his cinnamon curls reduced to a mop of sweat.

  
Simon goes from standing up on his locked arms to his elbows, to get a better angle to fuck the living daylights out of the man beneath him. He’s taking fists of Baz’s inky hair and fucks into him mercilessly. Baz scratches lines into Simon’s back and that spurs him on even more. Baz is lost in the smell of sweat, raw sex, and just plain Simon. He takes one hand off of its journey to destroy Simon’s back to fist into his hair, to pull the source of that enticing smell against his nose. Nuzzling into the curls, drowning in the sensation, as Simon thrusts into him even harder, Baz couldn’t believe the libido in this idiot.

  
As they both start panting harder and getting closer to cumming, Simon drops a handful of hair to wrap around Baz’s slender throat, putting pressure so that air is hard to swallow. Baz tries to choke down some as Simon leans in close to kiss his gasping lips, lost in the beauty of the man below him even as he’s clawing for air. Simon lets up on his throat a little and Baz sucks in a deep breath of air as Simon delves into his mouth, all teeth and tongue. They are so lost in the moment that they are basically just breathing into each others mouths. Simon growls deep in his throat, “You like this don’t you? Who would have thought the the heir to the great Grimm-Pitch fortune would enjoy being choked and fucked up the ass by a commoner? Likes being called a slut and is worth nothing but being a cock warmer? And you know what’s most surprising of all: he crawls back and begs for even worse.”  
Baz lets out a broken moan at how beautifully his usually illiterate and stuttering boyfriend can string such dirty lines of poetry. He loves it, and he knows it’s true. Simon’s thrusts start to grow choppy as they both grow closer to orgasm. Simon grabs Baz’s dick and jerks him off in time with his thrusts, driving Baz insane. The new angle, as Simon had opened his hips to grab Baz’s dick, caused the head of Simon’s dick to be pressed into Baz’s prostate. Baz couldn’t take the mixture of the powerful thrusts, the words, the warm hand on his dick, and the new pressure on his prostate. He tips over the edge and Simon follows soon after with a few more rough thrusts into Baz’s spasming ass.

  
Simon pulls out of Baz after a few seconds of heaving large gasps of air above him, pulling off the condom and throwing it into the trash bin, then handed Baz a tissue to clean up all of the cum on his chest and the excess lube running down his ass cheeks. After Baz cleans himself up, Simon pulls him in to spoon. He rubs his head into the roots of Baz’s long black hair and whispers, voice obviously drunk on sleep, “How did I end up so lucky to have such a great boyfriend?”

  
Baz smiles, but tries to hide it. He waits until he hears the even breathing of sleep from Simon behind him before murmuring to himself, “I ask myself that question everyday.”


End file.
